(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the restoration of turbomachine parts. More particularly, the invention relates to the restoration of worn or damaged gas turbine engine fan blades and other blades and vanes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The components of gas turbine engines are subject to wear and damage. Even moderate wear and damage of certain components may interfere with optimal operation of the engine. Particular areas of concern involve the airfoils of various blades and vanes. Wear and damage may interfere with their aerodynamic efficiency, produce dynamic force imbalances, and even structurally compromise the worn/damaged parts in more extreme cases. A limited reconditioning is commonly practiced for slightly worn or damaged airfoils wherein additional material is removed below the wear/damage to provide the airfoil with a relatively efficient and clean sectional profile albeit smaller than the original or prior profile. Exemplary inspection criteria establishing the limits to which such reconditioning can be made are shown in Pratt & Whitney JT8D Engine Manual (P/N 773128), ATA 72-33-21, Inspection-01, United Technologies Corp., East Hartford Conn. Such limits may differ among airfoils depending upon the location and particular application. The limits are typically based on structural and performance considerations which limit the amount of material that may be removed.
Various techniques have been proposed for more extensive restoration of worn or damaged parts of gas turbine engines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,248 discloses use of a plasma torch to deposit nickel- or cobalt-based superalloy material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,467 identifies the use of high velocity oxy-fuel (HVOF) and low pressure plasma spray (LPPS) techniques for repairing cracks in such turbine elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,318 also identifies LPPS techniques in addition to laser welding and plasma transferred arc welding. U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,978 identifies further use of HVOF techniques. Such techniques have offered a limited ability to build up replacement material to restore an original or near original cross-section. However, the structural properties of the replacement material may be substantially limited relative to those of the base material.
Especially for larger damage, it is known to use preformed inserts which may be welded in place to repair damage. With such inserts, the damaged area is cut away to the predetermined shape of the insert which is, in turn, welded in place. Structural limits associated with the welding limit the capability of such repair techniques to relatively low stress regions of the airfoil as with other techniques. It is common for engine repair manuals to specify the low stress areas where weld repair is permissible. Thus substantial combinations of the extent of the wear/damage and the stress to which the worn/damaged area is subject may limit use of such techniques. High stress areas often include areas near (e.g., slightly inboard of) a midspan shroud of a fan blade.